La cita perfecta
by LucyKae
Summary: Albafica invitara a Agasha a una cita que jamas olvidará con ayuda de Ambrosine que le consigue un vestido para su cita con el santo de piscis, por favor dejen sus reviews


Hola y tengan una buena noche, este fanfic es dedicado a una amiga muy amable y el dibujo que podéis apreciar es hecho por mi y espero que ustedes me den sus sinceras opiniones, vale.

Esta historia sera únicamente de Albafica y Agasha, espero que lo disfrutéis vale.

Las argumentativas son las siguientes:

—Ambrosine solo tendrá una pequeña aparición.

—Este fanfic es dedicado a nada y nada menos que mi buena amiga Azrael, quien me comenta mis historias.

—Sera un pequeño oneshot.

Pasen a leerla y dejen sus reviews, vale.

 _ **La cita perfecta.**_

Era principios de verano, la lluvia caía, el clima es frío y era una buena época para el cultivo ya que con las precipitaciones lluviosas daban buenas cosechas, al igual que en la villa de Rodorio era una buena época del año para hacer crecer sus cultivos de flores, en una de esas había una joven y bella florista que estaba sembrando las semillas de las flores en la tierra y a la vez estaba muy enamorada del guardián de la doceava casa zodiacal, un hombre apuesto que su rostro estaba tallado por los mismísimos ángeles.

Albafica de piscis, era el hombre que ha tocado el corazón de la humilde florista, pero tuvo un pequeño problema, no sabia como acercarse al hombre sin la termine eludiendo. Baja la mirada y colocaba sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, se sentía mal y miserable por tener impotencia a hablarle con claridad a este guardián de la constelación piscis.

Hasta que un día él se encuentra casualmente con la joven y la miro a los ojos —Señor Albafica, yo..yo...lo lamento.

Albafica jamas miró a los ojos a la chica y cuando lo hizo se quedo pasmado viendo a la belleza que tanto había rechazado por dos pares de años, la florista ya no era la niña pequeña que siempre fue eludida por él.

—Señor Albafica, ¿esta usted bien? —cuando escucha la vocecita aterriza en si rápidamente.

—Estoy bien y me preguntaba si tu...quieres ir a la pradera a un paseo conmigo, es decir hay muchas flores y bueno como te gustan las flores, pensé que si tu querrás irlas a ver, digo si deseas venir —desvío la mirada, apenado y sonrojado ante la bella mujer.

—Será todo un honor señor Albafica —la castaña sonrió y cruzo la casa de piscis a hacer la entrega al patriaOooO

OooO

Ambrosine había llegado molesta del olimpo ya que había probado una habilidad heredada de Cronos y era viajar en el tiempo atravez de la brecha dimensional —¡Ninfas antipáticas, iguales al imbécil de Thanatos! —Agasha había regresado a casa con una sonrisa de lado a lado y sorpresivamente encuentra a la diosa inmortal en su casa —Jamas les volveré a dirigir la palabra, ingratas y... Agasha, oh lo siento supongo que me has oído protestar todo —rió apenada.

—Solo escuché un poco, pero dijiste que habías hecho un favor a unas ninfas —dejando la canasta a un lado.

—Lo se y por ello me arrepiento, veras ayer una ninfa quería un vestido nuevo, bueno esas ninfas siempre están atrás de Thanatos, aunque no se que le ven de genial a ese gemelo de Hypnos, debo admitir que el sueño es mas amable que la muerte, pero yendo con la historia, me dijo que quería un vestido nuevo y...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Una de las ninfas estaba por salir con Thanatos el dios de la muerte que siempre era muy perseguido por las ninfas y eso hacia aumentar su popularidad e incluso rebajando al dios mas hermoso._

 _Ambrosine vio que la ninfa no llevaba un vestido adecuado y que la encontró en el borde de la orilla en un riachuelo que lloraba._

— _¡Hey! —la ninfa giro ante el llamado de la pelirroja —¿Tu eres una de las ninfas de Thanatos? —ella asintió, Ambrosine jamas le tuvo admiración por Thanatos ya que lo cree un ser patoso y antipático, aunque es la descripción correcta para el señor de la muerte, a diferencia de Hypnos es mas amable y comprensivo, eso sin dejar a un lado su doble carácter, eso piensa Ambrosine de los dioses gemelos._

— _Dime ninfa de Thanatos, ¿Por qué estas llorando? —coloca una mano en su mandíbula y se para frente la ninfa._

— _Lo que sucede es que mis compañeras y yo estábamos por salir con el señor Thanatos y no tengo nada para ponerme, lo entiende, no tengo ningún vestido para ponerme —siguio chillando desesperadamente por conseguir un vestido nuevo._

— _Oh, te entiendo, veré que puedo hacer —sonrio un poco —"la oportunidad perfecta para probar mi nueva habilidad " —pensó y luego de haber hablado con la ninfa, abre la brecha dimensional y viaja a través del tiempo hasta un lugar donde solo habían los mejores vestidos y exactamente había en la época medieval, ahí encontraría vestidos elegantes y hermosos._

 _Después de media hora trae uno celeste pero con mangas y decidió hacerle unas modificaciones y le quita las mangas para hacerle unos brazaletes y quedo perfecto para la talla de una ninfa de baja estatura como la que le habló._

— _Supongo que ha quedado bellísimo, ojala le agrade —llevando el vestido hacia aquel templo donde las ninfas se reunen con Thanatos y mira a la ninfa que ya se había puesto un vestido nuevo y blanco. Ambrosine enfadada se acerca a la ninfa —Hey ninfa te traje tu vestido nuevo._

— _Ya no lo quiero, ya tengo mi vestido —Ambrosine estaba bastante molesta, haber ido a la época medieval para traer un dichoso vestido y que se lo desprecia, sin duda es algo intolerable y un acto de soberbio._

— _¡Me estas tomando por idiota!, ¡que demonios te has creído!, ¡has hecho que viaje a la maldita época medieval, por tu maldito vestido y ahora me dices que no lo quieres!, ¡eres una ingrata! —la ninfa salio corriendo asustada por la ira de la diosa Ambrosine, mientras que por allá se escuchaba la estridente risa de Thanatos —¡Joder y tu deja de reirte!._

— _No te enfades con ellos muy lady —era la voz del dios del sueño atrás suyo —entiendo su enojo, pero si fuera usted, lo regalaría a quien en verdad lo necesite —la sugerencia de Hypnos era muy aceptable y recordó que Agasha no tenía vestidos nuevos y decidió regalárselo._

— _Agradezco su idea Hypnos, lo consideraré una idea aceptable —sonrio y besó la mejilla del dios del sueño y bajo hasta la villa de Rodorio, dentro de la casa de Agasha._

 _ **Fin del Flashback...**_

—Pensé en dárselo a Afrodita pero como ella tiene bastantes vestidos, pensé en dártelo, tu eres de talla pequeña y es perfecto para ti —le da el vestido —es traído de la época medieval.

—Es hermoso, iré a cambiarme —sube a su habitacion y después de unos minutos ella sale luciendo el vestido nuevo —¿Cómo me veo?.

—Casi tan bonita como Afrodita —sonrio —supongo que hoy tienes que salir a algún lugar.

La castaña sonrojo y negó —de hecho el señor Albafica me invitó a salir.

—Que maravilla y¿Cuándo pasará por ti?.

Agasha se acordó que Albafica olvido decirle la hora —creo que el señor Albafica olvido decirme la hora y que día..

—¡Oh no!, esto es malo —hasta que alguien toca la puerta —¿Quién será?.

Agasha abre la puerta y mira que es Albafica con un ramillete de rosas rojas —Perdona Agasha por no decirte la hora es que me distraje y... —el caballero de piscis se sonroja y se hizo nudo las palabras cuando mira a su florista con un vestido nuevo —Estas muy...muy hermosa —la chica sonrojo.

—Gracias señor...

—Solo llámame Albafica, por favor Agasha.

—Está bien Albafica y gracias —la castaña baja la mirada sonrojada.

—Supongo que no tienes nada que hacer ahora y quería saber si querrás ir ahora mismo conmigo —tragando grueso y aun con su rostro teñido de rojo.

—Acepto —Albafica sonríe victoriosamente y lleva del brazo a su chica hacia aquella pradera como lo había prometido. Ambrosine desde lejos los veía caminar juntos y decidió ver el panorama que le esperaba a la pareja.

OooO

Una vez llegando a la pradera, por la noche el panorama es muy hermoso, las luciérnagas alumbrando las flores y se podía apreciar los colores de las flores, incluyendo del césped, el cantar de los grillos y la suave brisa acariciando la piel de ambos.

Para Agasha es como un sueño hecho realidad, estar a lado del caballero que añoró estar a su lado durante años, desde que era una pequeña niña de 12.

Había un río y para la suerte de ambos había un pequeño bote, Albafica ayudo a la chica a subirse sin que se haga daño y el subió después. Las luciérnagas alumbraban a la pareja que se veía tan enamorada.

—Agasha, hay algo que quiero decirte —Albafica miro a las grandes esmeraldas que lo contemplaban en lo cierto.

—Creo saber a donde llegará esto —Agasha coloca sus pequeñas manos en su corazón que se le quería salir por la felicidad.

—Se que te he eludido por años y resulta que no soy tan peligroso como la gente sabe rumorear, se controlar mi veneno y no quiero estar solo, quiero que estés junto a mi, ahora lo he visto, y lo sé, jamas debí tratarte mal, en verdad lo siento mucho Agasha.

La aludida niega —No es su culpa Albafica, debí de haber comprendido su pasado y lo que ha sufrido en tanto tiempo, solo me encapriché en insistir y...

—No Agasha, fue mi culpa, por ser un zopenco y no corresponder a la hermosa mujer que tengo frente a mi —la chica se sonrojo y sin decir mas se acerca lentamente hasta el rostro de su acompañante y viceversa.

—Albafica.

—Agasha.

Los dos se unieron por medio de un caluroso beso, uno tan lleno de amor. Albafica sujetaba la cintura de la chica y ella coloco una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su pecho mientras profundizaban el beso.

Ambrosine desde lejos los vio —Los humanos son seres tan llenos de misterios y de sentimientos que aun no sabré comprender, dejaré que sean felices a su manera.

—Lo que estas viendo es amor —la voz de Hypnos hizo asustar un poco a la diosa inmortal.

—Y eso es algo que jamás comprenderé Hypnos, señor del sueño, usted debe entender que yo he nacido solo para las peleas y no para los sentimientos humanos.

—En efecto tampoco entiendo los sentimientos humanos, pero he descubierto que son seres ignorantes y a la vez fascinantes.

—Su determinación es correcta y esto es lo que Hades y yo solemos detestar —Ella abre el portal hacia el olimpo —Supongo que debes ir al inframundo o Hades se enfadará, si quieres segur dialogando sobre los humanos, puedes visitarme al olimpo, eso si a Zeus no se le funden los cables —ambos rieron y se marcharon cada quien a su sitio de labor.

Mientras que la pareja permaneció procesándose tanto amor por casi toda la noche y Agasha logro que su caballero halla tocado su corazón y sus sentimientos.

 _ **Fin**_

Espero que les halla agradado este pequeño one shot de Albafica y Agasha.

Con respecto a Ambrosine solo es un cuadrado amoroso, eso que deben excluir a Albafica, porque ella no lo ama como Agasha lo ama, reemplazen el lugar de Albafica por Hypnos ya que ese sueño me agrada.

Nos vemos ya que sustentaré pasado mañana y good luck para mi, lo necesitaré.


End file.
